My Sun
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Rachel is the Oracle. She isn't supposed to have feelings for Apollo, but she does. Possibly, he does, too. Of course, it's never that easy. Rachel/Apollo
1. Chapter 1

I wonder if Apollo chose Oracles based on their Zodiac sign. Come on, it seemed a little too coincidental that I was a Leo. Now that I thought about it, when was Percy's birthday? August 18th. He was a Leo, too. Well, that got rid of my theory involving demigods.

I was standing in my studio, not even sure what I was painting.

"Rachel?"

I shrieked and whipped around. Percy was standing there, smirking.

"Percy! You scared me."

He grinned. "A certain god on your mind?"

"Eh?" I turned to my paintings and was horrified to see a picture of Apollo, who was grinning happily with his arm around someone I had yet to finish. She looked suspiciously like me.

Crap.

"I, uh, didn't know… what I was painting?"

Percy rolled his eyes. Nasty man, he was.

"Sure, Rachel, whatever. Listen, Annabeth wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner with us tonight."

Now, I might not be the relationship expert, but I thought Annabeth might want a romantic dinner.

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged.

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

Percy left. My thoughts drifted again as I painted, letting the colors and design flow.

Bad idea.

I finished and stared at it. Apollo had his arms around me, and we were both laughing, sitting in a field of yellow daises.

I sighed and let it dry. I wandered around my studio and took the sheets off my other pictures.

They were almost all the same, with small differences. Instead of yellow daisies, there were red roses. Or we were sitting on a dock in the moonlight.

I had no freaking idea what was wrong with me. I was the Oracle; I wasn't supposed to have feelings for my patron god.

I heard a crash and a muffled shout. Then:

"Rachel?"

Dammit. Apollo. With a speed I didn't know I possessed, I draped the coverings over the art and stood in front of my wet one.

"In here!"  
He came in, looking as handsome as always with golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

"Hi, Rach."

His eyes alighted on my paintings. Thank gods I got them covered.

"Hey, Apollo," I said casually. My heart was hammering a million miles a minute, and it wasn't because I was scared he'd see my paintings. No, it had something to do with the timbre of his voice and his sunny smile (no pun intended).

"What are you painting?"

He started to pull off a sheet. I screamed and tackled him, effectively keeping my art hidden.

"What are you doing?"

I laughed nervously.

"Wanna sandwich?"

"Okay!"

I led the way into the kitchen, making sure my studio was locked.

After making us food we chatted for a bit when he cleared his throat loudly.

"_Painter and artist_

_Rachel, red hair and green eyes_

_Pretty Oracle."_

I blushed. He grinned.

I don't see why everyone hates Apollo's poetry. I like it.

I got up the put the dishes in the sink. I slipped and the plates shattered. Defying all laws of physics, one flew up and hit me in the cheek.

"Oww!"

I held my hand to my face and when I pulled away it was covered in blood.

Apollo had flicked his fingers and the dishes had flown into the cupboard, clean and unbroken.

"Oh, man," he said when he saw my face. "Don't move."

He cupped my other cheek with his hand. I froze. A warm, shimmering feel swept through me. My cut was healed, but unfortunately blood still covered my face.

"Come on," Apollo said. He led me to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water.

Gently, gently, he wiped my face clean. I sighed and leaned into his touch. When he was finished, he didn't move. Our eyes met, blue to green.

He leaned in a little and I angled my head. Our lips were about to touch when someone knocked on the door to my apartment.

He jumped and I leaned back. They knocked again.

"Coming!" I yelled. I hurried towards it.

I flung it open to reveal Percy, again.

"Hey," he said. "Annabeth sent me back. She says she really wants you to come to dinner."

I glanced towards the hallway. Apollo was gone.

"Sure," I said. "I'll come."

**A/N**

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Review!**

**~Jennah**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really quite proud of Annabeth and Percy. They had stayed together all these years, despite obstacles and were now engaged. The wedding on August 20th, two days after Percy's twenty-third birthday.

Dinner that night was fun even though the two lovebirds kept whispering and kissing. Awkward much? I

Afterwards I went for a walk around the city. There were still people out and about. After all, New York was the city that never slept.

I headed back to my apartment. Actually, more like a penthouse. I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I can't have only a measly apartment.

I settled down on the couch to sketch when Annabeth called.

"Hi, Rachel," she said.

"Hey."

"What's up with you? You were acting weird at dinner."

Oh, nothing Annabeth, I just almost kissed Apollo.

"Nothing was up with me at dinner."

She was quiet.

"You suck at lying. This must be something big."

"Noooo."

"Oh, Hades. I'm coming over."

She hung up before I could protest.

Fifteen minutes later Annabeth regarded me critically.

"Spill."

It's astonishing how much more girl-talky she is. Back when we were sixteen? Forget about it. But now she doesn't stop talking.

"Well, Apollo came over and-"

"Did you guys _finally _admit your feelings?"

_What?_

"What?"

"Really, Rachel it's obvious you like him and he likes you."

Oh gods, did everyone know?

I told her everything.

"Alright," she said when I was done spilling the darkest secrets of my heart. "Let's match-make!"

I sometimes wonder if Annabeth is really a daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

_Aphrodite's POV_

"_Brother dearest!" _I trilled prettily. "Maybe you should go check on your ever so precious Oracle."

Apollo shot up.

"What!?" He practically screamed.

"Go check on Rachel. She's in her studio."

Not. She was out with Percabeth. But this would give Apollo a chance to see all of those splendid paintings.

He flashed away and I squealed. An Oracle and a god! _Rapollo! _Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

_Rachel's POV  
_I really need more friends. I mean, I have Percy and Annabeth (Percabeth) and Thalia and Nico (Thalico) but their all paired off. All I have is Apollo. Maybe I should befriend a Muse or something.

I came back to my apartment. It was cold and lonely. I sighed and put on my artist's clothes (fancy-speak for sweats and a T-shirt) and headed towards my studio. The door was open. Weird.

I stepped in and froze. Apollo was standing there, staring at all of my paintings, which were him and me, of course.

"Rachel," he said, looking shocked. "What is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

Oh, my gods. Why is he here? What the Hades?

"Rachel?"

Oh. I realized I was making freaky faces. Apollo looked kinda worried. Aww. He's worried about me!

He went back to staring at all the paintings.

"Um... I drew them?" No freaking duh, Dare!

He chuckled. Good, maybe he isn't mad.

"I could tell."

I blushed. "Um, Apollo, I... I..."

He raised a hand. There was a weird look in his eyes, a sort of sadness that I had never seen before. It scared me. He was always happy. It was one of the many things I loved about him. I mean like. Aw, who am I kidding? I love him.

"Rachel, you're the Oracle." He paused. I stopped breathing, waiting. "You weren't supposed to fall in love as the Oracle. It is forbidden."

"But... I'm not in love."

He paused. I felt my lips twitched, which he noticed. When my lips twitched it meant I was lying. Dammit. I did love him, in all of his goofy sweetness and stupid poetry. I was foolish, for letting this happen but I couldn't help it. He eyed me and I knew he knew. There was the look in his eyes.

A weird sense of dread curled in my stomach.

"I'm afraid I have to... I have to relieve you of my duties."

The full meaning of his words sunk in. I wouldn't be able to visit Olympus anymore. I wouldn't be able to see him. I couldn't say anything. My mind was frozen. He smiled at me sadly.

"I'll return... to remove the Oracle if Delphi. Goodbye, Rachel Dare."

With a flash of golden light he was gone. I had to get out of here. My home was suddenly suffocating I couldn't breath.

I shot up and grabbed a backpack, stuffing it with a notepad and pencils. I added clothes and toiletries as an afterthought.

I scribbled a note down and stuck it to the fridge. In what seemed like forever (but was really like forty-five minutes) I was sitting in a taxi on my way to Long Island.

I took out my notebook and drew, letting the Oracle part of myself control. I blanked out, thinking of random things. The color green, daylight, Percy's sword. Things like that.

I stopped drawing and looked down. It was my apartment. Everything was thrown around, clothing tossed about. Apollo was standing in the living room, looking frantic. The door was opening in the background. Percy and Annabeth were peering around, their faces crinkled with worry.

I slammed my notebook closed and squeezed my eyes shut. I needed to get out of here.

APOLLO

I returned to Rachel's. I couldn't find her.

"Rachel?"

Nothing. I went to her studio. The room was empty, but there were two new paintings. It was me and her, only I looked scared, relieved and loving at the same time. Rachel looked abashed, but she had that look in her eyes, one I couldn't place.

The other was just her. She was free falling off a bridge, her hair brilliant against the overcast sky. Rain was pouring down, and there her expression was sad, loving and free. There was a green smoke trailing from her that seemed powerful.

If Rachel wasn't the Oracle, I wouldn't have worried about her paintings. But she was, and I did care. Her paintings held a whisper of the future, of things to come. Me and her sitting in a field of daisies? Totally plausible. Especially since I lov- like her. A lot. I looked forward to seeing her way more then I should. I remembered when I almost missed an important council meeting because I was hanging out with Rachel.

We were sitting on her couch, drinking sodas and talking.

"I like your poetry," she had said, her green eyes scanning mine.

I had smiled and almost unaware of what I was doing, tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Rach."

She had blushed. "Anytime, Polo. Anytime."

"I like your paintings."

"Thank you. I'm gonna draw one of a godly meeting on Olympus next."

I had jumped up. "Oh gods! I have a meeting!"

She had kissed me goodbye on the cheek. I hadn't stopped blushing for the whole meeting.

I shook mt head vigorously out of my thoughts and scanned the perimeter using my godly powers. wasn't here.

I headed back out to the kitchen and noticed a note pinned to the metal.

_P- Don't worry, I just needed to get out of here. I'll tell you why when I get back. -R_

It irked me she addressed it to Barnacle Beard's son. Why not me? But then I remembered our earlier, ah, conversation. Well, at least she was okay, and to me, that was all that mattered.

* * *

RACHEL

"Rachel?" I turned. My father was standing there, looking shocked to see me.

**A/N**

**Why hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating, I have no excuse... anyways, enjoy? And review maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

Believe me, I was too. I so wasn't expecting to see my father on the way to camp.

"Why, fancy meeting you here, Dad," I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

He frowned, looking stern. I tensed. Here it comes.

"What are you doing here, young lady?"

I winced. Young lady. How long would it take people to see I wasn't young anymore? I was twenty-three, for gods sake! I made my own decisions.

_You didn't make the decision to fall in love with Apollo_, a nasty little voice whispered.

"... go home right now and stay there! I'll send Jaque-"

Something snapped inside of me. "You don't need to send your freaking driver! I am an adult, I do not need you permission to do anything!"

He looked surprised at my outburst. Good.

"I understand that is might be a fad to be so moody, but that's a little over the top!"

I almost screeched in frustration. "I am not saying this because it's a fad! I'm saying it because it's what I've thought for years! You never listen to me, you never care about me, and you never saw me for me! You always saw the lady you wanted me to be!"

He faltered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I am going to go to the berry farm and you aren't going to stop me."

Before he could reply I spun around and walked away.

* * *

The hotel was average, with clean rooms and warm beds.

I collapsed on the mattress gratefully, tugging on my pajamas. I was weirdly tired, considering all I'd done was sit in a car all day long. I was asleep almost immediately.

APOLLO

Okay, so Rachel wasn't back the next morning. I was did she go?

I flashed to Percy's apartment and unfortunately stumbled upon him and Owl's girl on the couch.

"Ahhn, it burns!" I screamed, clutching my eyes.

Percy chuckled. "You are the sun god."

That was such a bad pun I removed my hand and rolled my eyes.

"Dude, that was terrible."

He shrugged. "Whatever. What's up?"

I told him about Rachel, leaving out bits and pieces (like the whole love thing and her expulsion from the Oracle). His brow crinkled in worry. Annabeth stared at me calculatingly, almost knowingly. I wondered if she knew anything.

"We have to find her," Percy said. She nodded.

"We should tell her parents."

I frowned. "Rachel hates her parents."

"They still have a right to know."

Annabeth called Mr. Dare while Percy started clicking his pen impatiently.

"You guys," she said. "Mr. Dare said she was heading to some sort of berry farm-"

I suddenly knew where she was.

"Oh," Percy said.

"I'll go. I can just flash anyways."

They tried to protest but I ignored them and left.

RACHEL

I sat on the dock, feeti dangling in the frigid water. Chiron had sent me a questioning look when I showed up, but I fed him some lame explanation about Percy and though I knew he didn't believe me he let it fly.

"Rachel?"

I jumped and fell into the ice water. Hades, it was cold. My blood turned to ice and I tried to swim up, but I felt like I was sinking. The water was black and calming, gently tugging me outwards. I smiled. It reminded me of Percy. I let my eyes drift close. Everything became fuzzy. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep. I realized, on the edges of my senses, someone had picked me up

. "Rachel? Rachel?!"

Go away, I wanted to say, but I couldn't move. Slowly, my eyes cracked open to see a pair of denim blue eyes staring at me. They were surrounded by a halo of golden hair.

"... Apollo?"

His face broke into a wide smile. "That's right, sweetie. It's me."

I tried to sit up but felt sort of dizzy. I was also cold. My teeth were chattering.

"No, no, Rach. Don't get up." He noticed my blue lips. "You're cold."

He glanced around frantically before hugging me. I froze, but then relaxed. He was ridiculously warm. I guess he was the sun god. Feeling came back to my toes and I sighed, my head resting on Apollo's shoulder.

"I'm happy you're okay. I was so worried."

Anger began to build. What did he mean, he was 'so worried'? He had rejected me, hurt me, and fired me all in fifteen minutes later.

"Why do _you_ care?"

He drew back and regarded me with big blue eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that with the way you acted it's hard to believe you were worried!" He paused.

"Of course I care." I looked away.

"Yes. You_ care_."

Maybe there was something in my voice because he gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I do care."

I laughed, but it was bitter. "You see, but I don't care." He frowned, looking hurt. "I don't care. I love. I love your poetry and your smile and your voice. I love your laugh and your eyes and the way you think. I love your sincerity and your humor and your good nature. I love you."

There was only silence after my confession.

"Rachel-"

But I knew what he was going to say. "Don't," I said. "Just don't."

I turned and walked away, my hair still wet on my shoulders. I realized I was crying.

"Rachel!"

I didn't stop.

"Rachel!" Apollo grabbed my arm and spun me around. "You have to listen to what I have to say." He paused then cleared his throat. "Isn't this awkward? You told me that you loved me. But I love you, too." He finished his haiku.

My mouth dropped open. I was about to speak when he laid his finger on .

"I love your fiery hair and your green eyes and your freckles. I love your art and your attitude and your love the environment I love your laugh and the way your eyes shine when I look ar you. I love how you make me feel when you hold my hand. I love you."

My eyes were full of tears of happiness. I didn't say anything, but kissed him.

APOLLO

"... I love you." I finished. It was hard, pouring my heart out like that, but she did it. It was kind of mushy, but you know what? The truth sometimes is. And when her face shone with happiness, it was worth it.

I grabbed her hand and we walked up the dunes to where the pine tree that was a person or whatever. I kissed her again and whispered in her ear:

"I'm the sun god, but you know what?" She smiled against my lips.

"What?"

"You're my sun."

**A/N**

**Yes, because that wasn't horribly cheesily sweet. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
